<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanmix - Supercollide by kuzzzma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168095">Fanmix - Supercollide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma'>kuzzzma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art, Collage, Cover Art, Drama, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Heartache, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love at the Time of War, Redemption, Romance, Spiritual conflict, Spiritual difference, Tragedy, failed redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix with a plot and a purpose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanmix - Supercollide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sources for cover artwork: official promos and screencaps from films<br/>Fanmix size: 13 songs<br/>Created for <a href="https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660972">Galactic Empire 2020</a> team - taking part in Russian Winter Fandom Battle 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>

</p>
<p>01. Philip Wesley - Light and Shadow</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>02. Felt - Hours of Darkness Have Changed My Mind</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>03. Alice Boman - End of Time</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>04. HAEVN - Bright Lights<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
<p>05. BANNERS - Supercollide</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>06. Meg Myers - The Death of Me</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>07. Ritual Howls - Alone Together</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>08. Breaking Benjamin - You Fight Me</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>09. The Pineapple Thief - Reaching Out</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>10. Amy LaVere - No Battle Hymn</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>11. The Black Keys - Shine a Little Light</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>12. Hans Zimmer, Jasha Klebe &amp; Martin Tillman - My Best Enemy</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>13. Air Formation - Ends in Light</p>

<p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>
  <b>Collage:</b></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Song choices</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>